


A Heart Full of Sky

by Tsume_Yuki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Gen For The Moment - Freeform, May Become Multi, Naruto Reborn as FemTsunayoshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn Uzumaki Naruto, Sky Uzumaki Naruto, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsume_Yuki/pseuds/Tsume_Yuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uzumaki Naruto breathed her last, Sawada Naruto breathed her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

 

 

Reborn doesn't believe in second-hand information.

It's a habit that has saved him on numerous occasions, something that has become an tradition ingrained into his body for every job he accepts.

That’s why when Iemitsu's information arrives on the last heir of the Vongola, Reborn only scans through it, picking out the key details to tear apart later. The facts are the only thing he allows to remain, all things that cannot be changed by personal perception.

Fact; the last heir is a female, born four days early on October Tenth, ironically enough sharing Xanxus' birthday.

Fact, the heir is called Sawada Naruto, with bright blonde hair and burning orange eyes; were she born male she'd probably have been a carbon copy of Primo.

Fact, the heir attended an all girls academy for her middle school education, but will not be returning. Instead, the freshly turned sixteen year old will be enrolling in Namimori High School. How painful, that the only information he has that is concrete is those three facts.

The rest is nothing confirmed, but Reborn can read between the lines.

Sawada's previous school had heavily applied that, after all her antics -pranks, fights with bullies, ect- if she dared enrol for high school with them, she'd be getting expelled not long after. Sawada Naruto had average grades, teacher reports seemed to indicate she could do better, but only did the bare minimum to please her somewhat ditzy mother, who in all honesty couldn't care less about anything other than her daughter's happiness.

Sawada has an incredibly boisterous personality, bold and bright. She gets along with all her schoolmates, though her determination and willpower scares aware potential friends. Lots of amiable acquaintances, no friends to speak of. Though she does seem to shine in any form of physical activity.

It's also noted on her file that she has a crippling fear of ghosts, and an ungodly love for ramen, be it freshly cooked or instant cup ramen. Oddities, but then, all the best Mafioso have them.

No, what Reborn is more interested in, is the environment.

Because Namimori has always been a safe zone, acknowledged as such by the big Mafia families. It's only small fish, freshly established Yakuza, who dare dabble there. The Mafia of course, allow this to happen. Because no crime rate at all would draw attention, and that would be a bad thing indeed.

Only, in the past six or so years, that crime rate has been steadily descending, even with the Hibari clan's relocation to the town a generation back.

While it's well known that the brat descends upon anyone breaking the peace, the steady decline of the crime rate suggests there's something more afoot. That all the criminals hogtied and handed over to the police whimper about a white-cloaked figure…

Well, Reborn might not have the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition, but he's got a good feeling about this job. Namimori's Vigilante will make an excellent guardian for the future Tenth.

 

 

If Reborn boards the private Vongola jet with the tiniest flickering hope that maybe, just maybe, the vigilante is actually Sawada, well, he doesn't breathe a word of it to anyone.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Insolation

 

 

**Insolation**  
_1. Sudden prostration due to exposure to the sun or excessive heat_  
_2.Incident solar radiation_  
_3.Therapeutic exposure to sunlight_

 

Karatobi Ichite dashes down the alleyway, his head pumping, blood burning in his veins.

He'd known coming to Namimori was a bad idea, he'd heard the reports. But, they'd assumed it was the Hibari bastard, who is coincidentally out of town, picking up his latest set of deadly tonfas.

They thought it was safe!

Ichite twists to look down the alley, letting out a breath when he notes he hasn’t been followed.

The moment he turns back to his escape route, there's a flash of orange patterned flames on a white cloak before a small fist meets his face and the world goes black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyōya leaps across the gap between rooftops, gakuran fluttering behind him in the light breeze. He clears a second rooftop in time to catch the blur of red that is most probably his uncle approaching the same destination. The butter soft leather grip of new tonfas fit magnificently between his palms, fingers curled around the steady handles. They're perfect. He hopes he will be given the chance to thoroughly test them out tonight.

It is only a question of if he will beat Naruto to the prey.

 

 

 

Hibari Kyōya did not meet Sawada Naruto, the Fox Flame of Namimori through school as many would probably assume.

She had attended the nearby all girls school until her near exclusion upon finishing Middle School. Once the holiday is over and term begins, she is slated to arrive in his territory, but that is in the future and has very little to do with the present as of yet.

He did not meet her through his extracurricular activities as Disciplinary Committee Head either. Oh, he had interacted with the Fox Flame most certainly, but the blonde had always managed to slip free before he could prise that infuriating mask from her face, disappearing until not even he, with all of his numerous resources could track her down.

No, how Hibari Kyōya met Sawada Naruto was through his Uncle, the Storm Arcobaleno Fon.

The Triad member had witnessed Naruto's debut into the world of MMA during a tournament in Japan near a decade ago now, and the subsequent march to victory she had performed that day, bulldozing over all of her competition, leaving destruction and crushed egos in her wake. Kyōya, upon attending the second MMA tournament alongside his uncle, had instantly recognised the fighting style, matching it up to the pint-sized masked vigilante that continued to allude him.

Arguments had happened, agreements had been begrudgingly made, and so the Fox-Skylark Accord was created.

 

And the rest, as they say, is history.

 

 

 

Now, almost ten years later, Kyōya finds himself dashing across the rooftops of Namimori in order to get there before Naruto finishes her fight. The Yakuza have become too bold, though they are well aware that the village of Namimori is well protected by the Skylark and Fox. Even if Naruto continues to insist upon her stupid Fox mask.

He politely ignores the fact she has chosen such a tricky carnivore to represent herself with, and instead reminds himself that unlike his own, Naruto's mother cannot defend herself against the enemies the Fox Flame has created.

Landing smoothly on the balls of his feet, Kyōya stalks forwards, eyeing the trio stood at the entrance of the alley.

Beside him Naruto, Fon resting easily upon her shoulders, stands with one unconscious idiot in her grasp. The wicked grin of the mask she wears is stark against the dark of night, the gleaming teeth formed by the white paint probably unsettling to those who face it.

Kyōya just recognises it as a fellow carnivore, the only other one in this town. If one were to discount Fon of course, given that the Arcobaleno does not officially live here. Just stops in every week or so to check on his 'most promising student'. Kyōya cannot rebuke that claim, for Naruto is exceptionally talented at hand to hand combat. To the point that they can move in synchrony with one another.

His uncle gives a low hum in the back of his throat, jumping down onto the ground at the same moment Naruto drops her prey like one would a hot rock.

"First to finish gets the remaining one?" Naruto asks, eyeing the trio and clearly having already decided upon her target.

Kyōya smirks in lieu of an answer, rocketing forwards with purple flames licking at the edges of his tonfa. He can sense Naruto on his tail, can feel the heat that comes from the flames she gathers in her palms.

 

Carnivore she may be, but he will not lose his prey to her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fon is older than he cares to admit when he meets 'Uzumaki' Naruto. He had been at a Mixed Martial Arts competition held in Japan, and while it would not have been fair for him to complete -seeing as they would've only allow him to enter the Junior Championships with this body- that didn't stop him from watching the matches. Had his nephew not so enthralled with those weapons his father had given him, Kyōya would probably have been there himself, powering through the opposition to take first place.

Or at least, that is what Fon would have expected, back before he met Naruto.

He has long since revised his opinion upon how well Kyōya would have fared against the little blonde at that age, the girl he later took on as an apprentice. She showcased a style of combat that Fon had never seen before, moves he had never seen before, and instantly his interest had peaked. For a six year old child she'd been exceptionally good. The kind of expertise that shows she was not just practicing katas day in day out, but actually proves there had to be some combat experience in there.

Upon returning to Namimori and hearing his brother-in-law explain about the vigilante that was giving Kyōya so much trouble in the little Cloud's attempts to unmask him, Fon knew where that fighting experience came from.

 

 

Now, stood beside Naruto's recently downed opponent, he curses his body once again.

He would dearly wish to fight against both his nephew and Naruto, perhaps even at the same time. They move like poetry in motion, as only a Sky and its Element can do. Not a gesture is wasted and when they turn to the last of the yakuza, it is with perfect harmony that they knock the man unconscious, purple and orange fire clashing as Naruto catching the swing Kyōya makes for her.

"Don't be like that," Naruto muses, and though there is a mask in the way, the sound of her smile is evident in her voice, "we can spar tomorrow. Once we've gotten rid of all these Yakuza."

Fon hums to himself, leaping up and over the downed men in order to come to rest upon Naruto's shoulder. The scent of citrus is strong in her hair, just as the aroma of ramen clings to the mask she wears. Given Naruto's tendency to store the delicate porcelain above her stove, the smell is not a surprise. In fact, it has now become something of a comfort, a sensation strongly linked to his talented student.

"I shall be leaving to retrieve I-pin tomorrow," Fon gently reminds her, and though he knows it's more than likely, Naruto's next few words still warm his tiny chest.

"We'll spar after we've seen Fon-sensei off to the airport."

Kyōya sniffs, looking quite offended, before he pauses. His head tilts to a side, bangs shifting across the pale skin of his forehead as he listens. Not that his nephew has supersonic hearing or anything of the sort, the boy is probably wearing one of those earpiece things.

"Seven more sighted to the East."

Naruto does not need telling twice, and with a flame-assisted leap, she's up on the rooftops alongside his nephew.

"Lead the way, Kyōya."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"-so I got you a home tutor."

Sawada Nana beams, as if fully expecting her only child to be completely okay with the decision being made for them.

Drawing his hat down to fully cover his eyes, Reborn analyses Sawada Naruto, the girl who had come barrelling into the house coated in a sheen of sweat that indicated intense exercise.

The girl who had noticed him the second she crossed the threshold, even if she'd done a commendable job of attempting to hide that fact.

She wears her blonde hair long, wrapped up in pigtails that when coupled with her face challenge the idea that such a hairstyle could be classified as childish. She's fit, Reborn notes, with a figure that indicates a dedication to physical activity, the wiry muscles proving that such exercise is not undertaken to just remain slim. While her curves aren't quite as ample as what Reborn is used to seeing in the Mafia, they're still reasonably generous for Sawada's Japanese heritage, only made more obvious by the work-out clothes she wears.

"A home tutor?" She repeats numbly, and there's a hint of an accent to her words, Japanese perfectly fluent but rising and dipping in a way Reborn wouldn't have expected.

"Ciaossu, I am the home tutor, Reborn." He's stood on the stairs when Sawada Naruto turns around, and has to force down the urge to startle at her eyes. True within her file and within all her pictures they'd been orange, but he hadn't quite expected them to burn as brightly with flames as they do right now. The whisker like birthmarks upon her cheeks are the cutest facial feature he's seen in a long while though.

"Hi there!"

Sawada bounces forwards, sticking out her right hand without the slightest bit of hesitation over his general appearance. It, it has been a very long time indeed since someone has approached him like this. Not in fear over being in the presence on the World's Greatest Hitman or worried as to why there was a young child out on his lonesome.

No, Sawada just smiles at him with an offered greeting as if it's the most natural thing in the world. For that she does deserve a smile, so Reborn allows the corners of his lips to lift as he places his tiny hand in hers.

"Well, dinner will be ready in an hour, so you two go sort things out, okay?"

Iemitsu's lovely wife waves them off upstairs, her daughter nodding and though she makes no move to pick him up in aid, she does brush one ponytail back from her shoulder, offering it as a perch. Something he gladly takes up. He misses being tall, misses smirking down at the latest pretty woman to catch his attention, misses striding into a room and instantly commanding attention.

 

 

Sawada Naruto's room is done in a calming shade of orange, with painstakingly detailed black inks of what appears to be mythological creatures etched into the surface. Though while he has heard of a nine-tailed fox before, the slug like beast with six is not something he has ever come across before. They occupy one wall, arranged in a circle over the king-sized bed, the quilt messily sprawled across the mattress that's definite indent indicates a heavy sleeper. That'll have to change.

Upon the other wall, there is a impressively large mass of photographs.

Interest brewing, Reborn makes his way over, inspecting as many as he can before his latest student can reclaim his attention. There's very few with Iemitsu, but that is to be expected, the man rarely if ever came home. In contrast, there is a vast array of mother-daughter; Nana and Naruto cooking, Nana and Naruto at the park, Nana and Naruto on a hike. The love is visible in each self taken photo.

Most interestingly though, Fon is present in some of these photos, close enough to Sawada Naruto in order to allow her physical evidence of his attachment to her. They sit meditating, they're going through katas, they're eating dinner. More often than not, another teen is also in these photos, wearing Fon's face with steel grey eyes and a disposition that all but screams Cloud.

There are a few shots, no longer taken by Naruto herself given the lack of extended arm to hold the camera, of the Sawada girl facing off against the tonfa wielding teen. Even from a still image, he can tell they are both good. The soft oomph of mattress beneath body has Reborn turning his attention back to his new -promising- student.

Though a lustre captures his attention before that.

There are trophies in Naruto's room, each one carefully polished to a glossy shine, and they are all for martial arts competitions. He recalls Iemitsu's 'spy' had posed as a teacher, had claimed Nana often took Naruto out of school for 'culture visits' all over Japan and, in recent years, to other countries such as China.

Well, Mixed Martial Arts could classify as culture, Reborn supposes.

Leaping up onto the comfortable chair that is pulled out from the desk, Reborn sits himself down and takes in Sawada Naruto's appearance once again. Yes, she shows a lot more promise than what Dino did in the beginning. He's not even going to bother hoping that she'll continue to hold that trend.

It his job to either pull all that brilliance to the surface, or to beat perfection into her. One way or another, he will complete his assigned mission and he refuses to consider even a moment of it wasted.

"You're not really here to home tutor me," Naruto states with firm conviction and Reborn allows another pleased smile to cross his face.

"Correct. I am here to turn you into a Mafia Boss. Specifically, the next boss of the Vongola Family."

At that, the blonde's brow furrows, eyes narrowing as she thinks, one hand absentmindedly scratching at a tanned cheek.

"Mafia… That’s the Italian thingy, right?"

"The Mafia began in Sicily, where it started out as a vigilante group when the law began failing those it was suppose to protect. Admittedly, things have gotten off-track since then. The Ninth wishes to return more towards the Vongola origins, and as you are next in line to inherit the title of boss, he has requested I train you."

There is a moment of silence as Sawada considers his words, before finally, she grins.

"Ah, if we're gonna be honest with each other, then I'll admit I've been training with Fon-sensei for nearly a decade now," Naruto murmurs, rubbing sheepishly at the back of her head with a warmth to her embarrassed smile, "and I'm also kinda the town vigilante."

Yep, he's going to kill Iemitsu for his faulty information.

"Pushing the Mafia to protect people again sounds really cool, 'ttebayo. Alright, I'm in. When do we start?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of times I rewrote this chapter is insane. But I am finally happy with it I guess. Hopefully the POV will stop jumping around soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love the idea of the six guardians bumbling after an exuberant FemNaruto.  
> (I had to rewrite this, because I love the idea and I know I could do better than what the original was)


End file.
